


i ain't ever did this before, no

by shibutanis



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Inexplicable Tension, Propositions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibutanis/pseuds/shibutanis
Summary: It was an innocuous yet vague offer, but Maia wasn’t quite sure what was in store for her if she accepted.“So?” Nathan raised an expectant eyebrow at her. “Made up your mind yet?”She looked up at him. “Your room. Ten o’clock.”





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> my brain offered an idea and i rolled with it
> 
> enjoy

Maia was restless. Even after the final rankings, even after the podium stand and the pictures, the weightiness of the smooth medal hung around her neck and the crushing hugs she received from Alex and the coaches and fellow competitors, she felt apprehensive of… nothing in particular, really.

She and Alex were chosen to represent USA during the closing ceremony and Gala, which was a huge honor, and they’ve been practicing a fair amount after the Pairs’ Competition with their Sinatra and Jay Z routine, but it wasn’t the exhibition that was bothering her.

“You good?” A voice from the other side of the lounge room snapped her out of her thoughts.

Maia lifted her head to see who it was. “Hm?”

Nathan regarded her solemnly. “I said, are you good? You seem kinda on edge.”

She frowned. “I...“

“I’m alright” was the perfect thing to say in this situation; she’d done this so many times before. Brush off the concern, feign nonchalance, smile brightly. 

But Nathan just looked at her all… weirdly. Like he wasn’t just asking to make conversation or to get through pleasantries.

She settled for a shrug. “Mm, it’s fine, just feeling kinda wonky.” She smiled at him, but it almost faltered when he continued fixing that stare on her. It would’ve been unnerving if it were anyone else.

“What’s wrong.” Spoken like a statement, as if he knew something was off, and just was confident enough to assume correctly.   


“I just—“ She shrugged again. “Feel off. I don’t know, I can’t really explain. I’m fine, really, it’s just a me thing.”

He set down his phone next to him and leaned back into the plush couch, legs shifting a bit outward. At ease.

“Do you get it often? The feeling?”

“Yeah, like I said, it’s a me thing. Sometimes I’m too tired for no reason or I’m cranky. And it’s not because of my cycle, either, if you were gonna comment on that.”

Nathan hummed in response. “Then how do you, like, deal with it?”

“What’s with all the questions?”

He smiled crookedly at her. “Just curious.”

Maia blew out a frustrated breath. Why’s he being so damn inquisitive? “I… skate, of course. Go on runs with the dogs, yoga, resistance training.” She paused. “And… well. And some other stuff.” She cleared her throat. “But why are you asking me all these things?”

He laughed lightly, lazily stretching out his right leg and pointing his toe at her. “I mean I would say that I want to help you with that, but I’m not sure if you think that I’m kidding or not.”

Maia’s brow furrowed. “What… are you saying?”

“I get what you mean when you say that you get restless and shit; I have those days regardless if I have competitions.” He cocked his head to the side. “And I… just wanted to offer some help.”

She stared at him in silence for a moment, but Nathan held her gaze, unwavering.

“What are you offering?”

A slow smile spread across his lips.  _He really does look better when he’s looking happy_ , she absentmindedly thought to herself.

“Anything you want, Maia.”

She blinked, cheeks inexplicably heating up, and she opened her mouth to reply when Adam barged through the doors and purposefully strode to an armchair to plunk himself in it.

“I am tired,” he declared, “And I am desperate for some late night snacking. Who’s with me?”

The rest of the gang filed in, and some of them murmured their assent as they sat down or made their way to the refreshments table to get some water

Maia shifted in her seat and straightened up, while Nathan remained languorously stretched out on the opposing couch, until Vincent came over to crash next to him, Nathan ruffling up Vincent’s hair as the other sank into the plush cushion. They settled in comfortably next to each other.

“I think some restaurants out in the Village is open,” Alex said, grinning at Maia, who gave a tired smile in return. "Let's might as well get some Korean barbeque. When in Korea..."

"Let's gooo." Adam drew out the o-sound impatiently, frowning at the skaters. "This is no time for calorie counting, we're basically done except for the Shibus, and Maia, stuffing your face full of bulgogi isn't gonna hurt you or Alex tomorrow, you nut."

She mock-scowled at him. “Hey, I didn’t say anything.”

“It was written on your face though. Now c’mon, I need sustenance.” Adam gracefully rose up from his armchair and turned to the group. “Who’s with?”

Evan apologetically smiled at him. “Madison and I decided to retire early for the night.”

“Me too,” Karen piped up, and Mirai nodded in agreement. “But have fun!”

Adam sighed. “You guys are no fun. So it’s just us then?”

Vincent shrugged. “I suppose so. We’ll see you tomorrow?” This was directed at the skaters staying back, and they nodded in agreement.

“Lead the way, Adam,” Nathan said, and stood up, shrugging on his thick winter jacket and slipping his phone into one of its big pockets. He briefly made eye contact with Maia before casually brushing past to walk next to Alex.

Still miffed by what he said before Adam interrupted, Maia slowly stood up to follow them out, into the hallway, elevator, lobby, and then finally out into the snow. 

“Let’s fill me up with meat, baby!”

Vincent looked exasperatedly at Adam. “Please don’t ever say that with such earnestness ever again.”

-∆-

The ride in the car was awkward in that while Alex drove and Adam took shotgun, Maia was against the car door, while Nathan was quite literally pressed against her entire right side. He didn’t even seem fazed judging by how immersed in conversation he was with Vincent. But every shift, and every fidget from him was felt by her, amplified by their proximity. The plushness of his jacket was nice, though: it was like leaning against a pillow.

Maia lurched forward when Alex suddenly braked, and Nathan’s arm shot out to prevent her from hitting the back of the driver seat.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, falling back against her seat, as Nathan withdrew his arm.

“Sorry guys,” Alex replied, making eye contact with them through the rearview mirror. “Thought the bumper was closer than it actually was. But we’re here!”

-∆-

Walking into the restaurant was a relief; they were enveloped in a warm cloud of air, heavy with the scent of meat and spices. Maia slung her jacket over the back of her chair, and waited patiently for their server to come to set up the grill at their table. Luck had it that she sat right across from Nathan, who was next to Adam. Vincent was by her seat, while Alex at the end of the table near Adam and Vincent.

She almost jumped when she felt someone’s leg brush hers and a quick glance told her that it was Nathan’s.

“Can you for once stop your manspreading?” She huffed, frowning at him.

He shrugged in return. “Can’t help it. Is it bothering you?”

She stared at him for a moment.  _Okay, two can play at that game._

Maia held his gaze and stretched out her leg to press against his, preventing him from moving any further.

“Not at all.”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “You know, I haven’t ever heard of ice skaters of different disciplines on the same teams…mingling, but you guys would be the last people who would try that, so please do not disrupt how I perceive both of you: as sane and reasonable individuals.”

Adam merely quirked up an eyebrow at Vincent’s remark, while Alex curiously looked back and forth between the staring contest Maia and Nathan started. “What?”

“What Vincent means is, Maia and Nathan are having a moment, so best not to disturb them right now,” Adam drawled, flashing a smile at Alex. The latter shrugged, and flagged down a waiter to start ordering. Vincent sighed, but did not comment any further.

Nathan had to break eye contact first when Vincent asked him a question, and Maia smiled to herself. One point for her.

Their legs were still pressed against each other though, and for some stupid reason, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. As if this was some sort of contest to see who could break first.

_ It's certainly not going to be me. _

It took a bit of control to not startle again when his other leg knocked against hers, and if she were to extend a bit and circle her foot back they'd tangle. She shot a look at him but he appeared to be deep in conversation with Vincent.

But this was probably another challenge to try to get her to lose. To what, she wasn't really sure, but regardless, it didn't seem right to just back down from whatever game this was.

And she wasn't having it.

"You good?" He directed this at her, a small smile playing on his lips, and she looked him dead in the eye.  _It's just an intimidation tactic._

"Yep. How about you?"

"Pretty peachy."

"Good."

"Good."

"Hey if you guys are done being weird, we're going to be ordering the cuts," Vincent impatiently said, and they both looked away in order to do so. 

But their legs stayed pressed against each others'.

It was unspoken, but already implied:  _first_ _one to break, first one to pull away loses._

And Maia wasn't going to lose at this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc; lmk what you think!


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back
> 
> as always, enjoy

Dinner went well enough. Maia couldn’t say that she’d spent any meal with her legs pressed up against any other person’s the whole time, but here she was, feet half numb from stretching them out more than she was used to, as she nibbled on some rice paper glossed with soy sauce, half-listening to the guys’ conversations.

The strangeness of the situation aside, it was kind of pleasant to be in contact with someone else, like when she and Nathan were pressed up against each other in the car. She was never one to seek out a physical touch, but this was alright. Nathan wasn’t really invading her personal space, and if he was, she’d be sure to tell him.

She got a mild case of pins and needles when they had paid and was getting ready to head back. Nathan looked at her, and they both pulled back at the same time, rising from their chairs. Maia felt a small sense of satisfaction when she saw him wince with discomfort and subtly shift from foot to foot to get the prickly sensation to fade.

“Now we all smell like Korean barbecue,” Alex laughed when they exited and stood in front of the restaurant, inhaling the crisp, frigid air.

“Great, the scent’s gonna be stuck in my clothes forever,” Adam said ruefully, and Vincent perked up.

“Well, the duration of the smell depends on the fabric that was exposed to it. Certain particles are able to stick to some fabrics more than others, due to the heaviness of the molecules…”

While Vincent continued to prattle on about permeation and the benefits of choosing cotton over manmade fabrics, Adam turned to Maia and grinned. “I have such a smart son.”

“Hey, what about me?” Nathan said, mock pouting.

“Vincent is brains, and you’re beauty. You've got _such_ a pretty face.”

“You make it sound like that’s all I got.”

Adam only looked off cryptically into the distance, and Nathan scowled at him. 

“At least you were able to inherit my good looks, Nathan.” They piled into the car and buckled up as Alex started the car, and looked back to pull out of the parking space.

“Sure, Dad. Of course.”

-∆-

“You busy tonight?” 

Maia’s brow furrowed at the question. “Nothing else to do other than sleep and worry about the Exhibition.”

Nathan shrugged. “Just had to make sure. Wanna come up later?”

It was an innocuous yet vague offer, to begin with, but Maia wasn’t quite sure what was in store for her if she accepted. And she had an inkling of what Nathan was hinting at.

“So?” Nathan raised an expectant eyebrow at her. “Made up your mind yet?”

Two more seconds of indecision. And then she looked up at him. “Your room. Ten o’clock.”

-∆-

With her heart racing, Maia hurried back to her room, fumbling with the key card to get her door open, and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her before staring at herself in the mirror.

“Maia, what the hell are you doing?” she muttered to herself, raking her hands through her hair until it became even more unruly.

She just accepted Nathan’s offer. And even when it wasn’t explicitly stated aloud, the intentions were pretty clear.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna have sex with Nathan Chen, aren’t I.”

She turned around to draw up a bubble bath, and as the water was running she sat at the edge of the tub, nervously drumming her fingers on the porcelain.

“He propositioned me and I accepted, and I’m freaking out what the heck what the heck what the heck,” she said aloud, talking to herself to attempt to calm down and try to make sense of what in the world she was thinking.

It wasn’t like Maia was uninterested: she had eyes, she could admit that Nathan was handsome, with his coiled strength and toned arms, and shy smile— although it’s gotten considerably less shy over the years.

She chalked up her interest as a consequence of close distance: when skaters spent a lot of time together by prepping for competition or hanging out, feelings tended to develop and sparks to fly sooner or later. It didn’t escape her that they were five years apart and that acting upon her infatuation when they were both younger would’ve been an ill-fated decision.

She just never felt any interest in pursuing a relationship; besides, there was no one that she realistically saw herself within the ring of skaters she was in close proximity with. 

And the one time she decided to go for it the whole thing turned into disappointment.

So no romance, she decided. It wasn’t worth it when skating was the only thing that she could channel her love into, the one that brought physical, corporeal results.

Which was why when she decided on a whim to accept Nathan’s invitation it took herself by surprise.

_What do you see coming out of it?_ She asked herself when she slipped into the warm, steaming water and submerged all of herself but her head, soaking her muscles for a bit before she washed her hair.

After a few minutes, Maia tilted her head back, letting her hair submerge in the water, and reached for her shampoo. As she was lathering her hair she started thinking: part of her wanted to see how this played out, where it’s going to go.

_What do you think is going to happen? He’s a teenage guy. You know how they are, young and dumb and full of—_

Come on, I don’t think Nathan’s going to be like _most_ of them—

_He’s going to finish in two minutes, lay on you like a dead fish, and you’re going to be left unsatisfied like the last time this happened with that other dude._

Yeah, let’s not think about him right now.

_You’re not changing your mind on going, are you?_

Nope.

_All I’m gonna say is… if you expect nothing, then you won’t be disappointed when you receive nothing._

We’ll see about that. 

-∆- 

Ten minutes later Maia stepped out of the bathroom, fluffy towel wrapped around her, and headed to the closet to grab her usual sleepwear— cotton shorts and a soft t-shirt— and after some deliberation, some lingerie, the maroon matching set that was her favorite. 

After getting dressed, she blew-dry her hair sitting on her bed, constantly looking at the alarm clock on the dresser to make sure she wasn’t going to be late.

At ten Maia was in front of his door, poised to knock on it. She took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles on it thrice, and stepped back.

Within a few seconds, it swung open, revealing a freshly showered Nathan holding a towel. His hair was still damp from the shower, and his shirt had a few wet spots on his shoulders, probably from the water dripping from his hair.

“Hey,” she greeted, offering a small half-wave.

“Hey, come in.” He stepped aside to let her pass through, tousling his hair as he closed the door gently with his other hand. 

Maia surveyed the room: a single queen-sized bed, unmade with pillows heaped at the head of it lay in the middle of the room, flanked by two nightstands. Nathan’s suitcase was in the corner of the room near the desk, with various articles of clothing in a pile next to it. She carefully stepped over his pair of black Nikes that were in her path and leaned against the large table stand for the TV. 

“Sorry, I should move them,” Nathan remarked before heading into the bathroom.

“It’s fine,” she called after him, and he re-emerged, sans towel.

“You can sit, you know,” he said, gesturing to the desk chair, while he sat on the edge of the bed across from her. 

“So… you wanna tell me the reason that you invited me here?” Maia asked, after taking a seat and swiveling to face him. 

Nathan regarded her with an inscrutable expression on his face. “Haven’t you already figured it out?”

“I just want to actually hear it out loud. So that we’re on the same page.”

Nathan stared at her for a few more moments, and she held the gaze. 

He finally cracked a small smile. “So remember how you were telling me about you being antsy or whatever for no reason?”

“Mm.”

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I knew what you were talking about when you said it. And to be frank, I… really just wanted to help get you off.” He peeked up at her, as if to gauge her reaction.

Maia was proud of herself for maintaining a neutral expression, even though she could feel her cheeks heating up. “Huh.”

“I mean—” he paused, and then rushed on to finish his thoughts. “I had trouble with pent-up energy and not having an outlet to channel it into, during comps; there’s only so much exercise and meditating you can do, y’know?”

He ducked his head and looked down at his hands, hunched over as his forearms rested on his thighs, fingers fidgeting with each other. “And being intimate with another skater during competition wasn’t possible, ‘cause people talk. Also because in those moments I… wasn’t really confident in trying to make stuff happen.”

“And now you are?” Maia harbored a guess and he straightened up.

“I mean, you’re here, aren’t you?”

“This doesn’t have to do with the fact that I won’t tell anyone, does it?” She teased, but a bit of somberness crept into her voice. Nathan wasn’t wrong for trying to protect his privacy, and being with someone on the same team would be safer than randomly hooking up with someone else from, say, the Olympic Village.

“It’s part of it,” he admitted, “But also, I… think you’re a really cool person. You’re smart, and amazing, and pretty.”

“Flattering.”

He ducked his head again, and Maia guessed it was his tic when he was feeling embarrassed. “And I’m glad you decided to trust me and come here tonight.”

He lapsed back into silence, still not looking at her. 

“I think you’re really cool, too,” Maia offered. Nathan’s head snapped up, eyes widening a bit. “You’re a sweet guy. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re good looking.”

He let out a laugh, short and awkward, and there it was, a glimpse of the Nathan she first knew.

“Thanks,” he grinned at her, and she smiled back.

“And I guess you’re not quite an airhead for being that cute, so that’s nice.”

“Hey!”

Maia burst into laughter at his indignant expression and nudged his shin with her sandaled foot. “Aw, you’re pouting.”

His brow furrowed. “No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.”

“I do no such thing,” he retorted, offering her his hand to pull her up from the chair, and standing himself.

“Mhm.” She tilted her head slightly to look up at him. “Sure.”

Somberness had settled in Nathan’s eyes, followed by a bit of uncertainty as he lifted his hand up towards her face, hesitating before—

“Can— can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, and she didn’t have to go up on her toes, as he leaned down to softly place a chaste kiss on her lips, and pulled back for a second, hand gently cupping her face as he gazed down at her. Testing the waters.

Maia made a soft sound and rose up on her toes a bit to brush her lips against his, and then his grip grew firmer. Nathan tilted her head back, mouth covering hers, and he faltered and pulled back when she nipped at his bottom lip. 

“Hey,” he chuckled, hands moving down to rest lightly on her hips, feather-light touches that pressed deeper when she shifted closer. 

“I bite. Is that gonna be a problem?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” he replied, gently turning them around. The back of Maia’s legs hit the back of the foot of the bed, and she kicked off her sandals and carefully scooted into the middle of the bed before reaching for Nathan, who followed her and took the hand she offered, kneeling in front of her, sitting back on his haunches.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, trailing them through her long, dark locks before brushing them behind her shoulder.

They both were quiet enough for her to hear his even breathing, and the whisper of sound as he shifted on the sheets.

“Um,” she started, and self-consciously smoothed down the fabric of her shorts, hand curled against her knee. “Do you… have protection?”

His eyes widened just a bit, and she felt a twinge of mild panic lace through her— _oh shoot, what if he was just planning on not using any—_

But Nathan just ducked his head— _it’s so endearing when he does that—_ and lightly rested his fingertips on the back of her clenched hand. “Uh. I… don’t. Have condoms. Actually I was just thinking that— I really just— wanted to go down on you. Not that I don’t want to have sex with you!” He looked at her, but averted his gaze down to where they were touching. “I mean I wouldn’t mind it, but I was planning on just— giving you pleasure first?”

His ramble ended on with a question mark, his voice inflecting a bit higher than normal, and Maia inwardly cooed at his flusteredness. 

“U-unless you want me to use a dental dam, in which case I’m like totally fine with that, that’s what I got,” he stuttered, and slumped back even more, now looking like he was directing all of his focus on anywhere but her face. “But I’m— like, I just didn’t want to rush you into something you didn’t want—“ He scrubbed his face with his other hand. “I’m sorry, I’m getting nervous now.”

She giggled, and slipped her hand into his; he looked up with surprise.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” 

The tips of his ears reddened, and he shrugged. “Yeah, I get that a lot, definitely.”

“Hey,” she murmured, “I appreciate your consideration, Nathan. We can just go with the flow.”

“And you’ll… tell me if you need anything?”

“I will. Promise.” 

He blew out a breath, and slowly brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to the swell of her palm. "You trust me, right?"

She unfurled her fingers to brush across his face, fingertips ghosting across his cheekbone. "Yes." If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel his heartbeat quicken under her fingers when she glided them down to his shoulder. 

But maybe that was just her imagining things.

And imagining things was nothing like leaning in and meeting Nathan halfway in a slow, reverent kiss. After all, she never was quite the person to dwell on hypotheses and theory when she could be hands-on instead.

And this was definitely an experience where she wasn't going to keep her hands to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ myself: how are you spinning the pwp into sth with actual plot again?  
> also me: shut up i'll figure this out 
> 
> no but fr this is gna go somewhere promise
> 
> find me on tumblr [@nathcnchen](https://nathcnchen.tumblr.com/) to yell abt figure skaters and whatnot


	3. trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned, this is all gratuitous nsfw stuff
> 
> as always, enjoy

She could get used to this: the comfortable warmth of Nathan, his hands on her face. They pulled back for air, Maia inhaling a deep, quiet breath, regarding him.

He still looked a bit lost, despite the worry in his eyes easing a bit, and Maia rose up onto her knees, shifting forward until she straddled him, hands resting on his shoulders and he finally snapped out of his thoughts to look up at her in surprise, hands automatically coming to rest at her hips again.

“You should stop worrying about whatever’s running through your mind,” she suggested, gently settling herself into his lap.

“I— sorry, just thinking,” he began, but she slowly but deliberately rolled her hips, relishing in the tightening of the grip he had on her. “ _Oh_.”

“My sentiments, too,” she replied, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, already set on making out instead of doing any more talking.

She made a small noise when she felt his tongue poke out to nudge at her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth slightly to welcome it. 

French kissing was something Maia could get behind. She’d had some bad experiences with it, but they were nothing compared to Nathan’s slow, almost reverent kisses, and it wasn’t long until they turned a little bit filthy and openmouthed, until there were soft, slick noises each time they parted.

She couldn’t help but grind down on him, undulating into a rhythm that she was comfortable with, and she shivered with satisfaction when she felt him react to it; he tensed up underneath her, already growing hard.

“Mmph.” Nathan pulled back, eyes fevered, panting just a bit, looking at her with a certain kind of intensity that almost made her shiver again. 

He fluidly slid her off his lap, laying her down on the mattress, hands braced on either side of her head, and she hooked her leg around his waist, arching up to rub against it, grinning when Nathan shut his eyes tightly and cursed under his breath.

Her breath hitched when he pushed her leg back down, placing his hand squarely on her abdomen.

“Is this okay?” he murmured, gazing at her, and she nodded.

“Yeah.” His thumb started rubbing small, soothing circles there, and she wiggled under the almost too light touch. “C’mon, I want more.”

“Impatient.” He hissed when her foot came up to rub at him, dragging against the soft fabric of his sweatpants. “Oh, god.”

“I’d make a blasphemous joke by comparing myself to one but that’d be too much, wouldn’t it?”

He let out a shaky laugh, and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed, body tense as she continued her insistent touch on him. “How are you still coherent?”

“You’re not doing your job.”

With that, he opened his eyes, unconfined lust in his gaze, looking purely _predatory_ , and Maia shifted as she felt herself reacting to it.

“Really now?”

“C’mon, big guy,” she drawled, and let out a small shriek when he pulled her flush against him, his hands skimming across her skin as he gripped her thighs.

“You’re such a tease,” he said roughly, leaning down to bare her neck to him, leaving kisses on her skin, the column of her throat, her jaw, the hollow between her collarbone. His hand slipped under her shirt, and Maia squirmed under him as his calloused fingertips slid over her ribs, as he gripped her side possessively. 

He hitched up the hem of her shirt, and she lifted up from the bed to shimmy out of it, pulling it over her head and mussing up her hair even more. Her head hit the pillow again, shirt slipping out of her fingers and onto the floor, and she couldn’t help but arch a bit under Nathan’s _gaze_ , his eyes drinking in her exposed skin, pale in stark contrast to the silky maroon of her bra.

“Oh my god,” he muttered, fingertips grazing the softness of her belly, to her sternum and ghosting over the fabric of her bra, and then back down again.

“How eloquent of you,” she remarked, giggling at his exasperated expression.

“Take it as a compliment, will you?” he said, his ears turning pink once more. 

“Hm. You may continue.”

He shot her another look, but after a moment of hesitation, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her waistband to edge them down her legs, knuckles dragging along her skin, and she snagged them with her foot to swipe them off the bed. 

Nathan had gone quiet, with his hand on her ankle, not quite grasping it. He slid his hand up her leg, touch firm and slow, Maia arching into the touch, letting out a soft gasp when he brushed his fingers between her legs.

“This okay?” he said, voice just above a whisper, the roughness of it catching on his words.

“Mhm.” She canted upwards, stretching out her left leg, which Nathan caught, his hand firm around her calf, as she inched down her panties until they slipped down to her ankles and she was able to let them slide to the floor. 

She reflexively sunk back into the mattress when Nathan resumed his touch, no barrier to stop him from feeling her slickness. It felt too good and too dirty at the same time, the evidence of her arousal now glistening on his fingers. 

“You good?” He lightened his touch, and she wanted to press into it again, seeking for more.

“More than good,” she breathed out, and her face heated up more when he brushed against her clit, a sinuous kind of pleasure snaking up her belly as he repeated the motion.

Maia didn’t know how thick the hotel walls were, but she wasn’t taking any chances, attempting to muffle the sounds that were escaping from her throat.

She gasped audibly when he slowly, carefully slid in a finger.

“Is this too much?”

“No, it’s fine.”

She jerked in surprise when he continued playing with her clit, little shocks of pleasure a nice addition to the pressure she felt inside her.

He withdrew, and then there were two fingers entering her, which… was a bit much.

“Ah—“ she wriggled, as her muscles stretched to accommodate him, but—

“Nathan—“

“Hm?”

She moved away from his touch, and he stilled. “Not like that.”

He jerked away. “Ah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Can you…?” She gestured toward a pillow and his eyes lit up in comprehension.

“Okay, got it.” He grabbed one, and she lifted up her hips so he could put it under her.

He held her right leg up as he tried again, thumb pressing against her clit and rubbing for one second, two seconds, slowly sliding up until she was squirming, grinding against it, mouth parted as she let out a small gasp.

“ _Oh_.”

She blindly reached out with her hand, and grasped his forearm, squeezing it as she clenched around his fingers.

He shifted, his palm facing upwards, and Maia was able to grind down against it, undulating against him.

“You’re so wet,” he marveled, eyes flicking up, gazing at her with something that could only be described as wonder.

She laughed breathily. “It feels really good.”

Nathan’s cheeks pinkened. “I’m— I’m glad.”

He slowly withdrew his fingers, caressing her inner thigh as he supported her leg. “Um… Are you okay with— can I taste you?”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling her own cheeks heat up. 

He scooted back, and gripped her thighs, before leaning in a pressing a light kiss right at her entrance.

She gasped and almost bucked up, if it weren’t for his firm hold on her.

“ _Nathan_.” It was torture feeling his tongue lap against her with broad strokes, and then circling her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, only to revert back to teasing her with feather-light kisses.

She was torn between pulling away from the overwhelming sensation and wanting to press closer to the almost sinful way Nathan’s mouth was moving on her.

Her body was quivering under his ministrations, and a moan was wrenched out of her when he suckled steadily, with a patient, lazy rhythm.

Her hand shot out to card through his hair, wishing that his curls were still there so she would be able to tug at it better. He brought his hand up to lace their fingers together, and Maia could only tremble in place as she gripped his hand, white-knuckled.

“Mm—“ She bucked up against him, and whimpered with overstimulation, delirious with the honey-sweet buzz that reverberated throughout her, face blushing as she heard the slick, filthy sounds of him kissing and licking at her. “That feels _really_ good,” she gasped out, and he squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. His other hand traced meandering patterns on her belly, caressing her skin, finally resting on her hipbone.

Nathan pulled away, taking in a breath, and gazed up at her, dark eyes hungrily drinking in the visual feast laid out in front of him. 

“You alright?” he murmured, running his hands up her legs, her sides, thumbs grazing the dip of her waist.

“More than alright,” she said, and he grinned at that, lowering himself again to rub his open mouth against her, pressing two fingers inside and taking note of every twitch and flutter as he opened her up, noticing how her muscles fluttered around him, how much slicker she became with his continuing ministrations.

She let out a moan, and Nathan responded by circling his tongue around her clit, fingers slowly working themselves inside her, stroking her walls with increasing intensity. She squirmed a bit more, but he didn’t relent, patiently keeping up the rhythm, building up the heady, pressing sensation that was culminating inside her, as seconds passed.

Then minutes.

She was shaking now.

“Mmph, Nathan—“ She tugged at his hair, splaying her hand on his head, pressing down harder. “I’m gonna come.”

He hummed in acknowledgment, suckling a bit harder and she sobbed, squirmed against his tongue now running speed trials on her folds, lapping at her clit, unable to control her desperate movements as she made a complete mess of his face.

Maia let out a near-silent gasp as she was finally pushed over the edge, body jerking involuntarily, arching up to his mouth. She was on her tiptoes on a high beam, and now it was like she was falling upward, locked in that momentary lapse of time between riding a high and crashing into ice.

She gasped for air, her entire body trembling with her release as Nathan carefully lowered her leg and slipped the pillow from under her, hovering above Maia as she tried to catch her breath.

“Hey,” he murmured, hand reaching toward her face and stopping just before he touched her cheek.

She responded by pulling his face close to kiss him hard, feeling a thrill of satisfaction as she tasted herself on his tongue, as she hooked her leg behind his back to pull him close, and he groaned as she torturously rubbed against his erection, shamelessly grinding against him before he pulled away.

“I’m not gonna last long if you do that,” he gasped out.

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” she laughed, shakily propping herself up on her elbows. “I wanna get you off, too.”

“You don’t have to— oh _fuck_.”

Maia raised a brow, whilst dragging her entire palm on the rigid outline tenting his sweatpants.“What if I want to?”

“I’m—“ He drew in a shaky breath. “I’m fine with it, but I don’t want you to— mmph, feel like you owe me it.”

“I don’t.” She pushed him down onto the mattress, and plucked at his waistband. After a moment’s hesitation, he pushed it down with his briefs, his cock laying almost parallel to his abdomen. Maia pushed his pants down to his ankles where he was able to kick them off, and she settled between the vee of his legs. “I know I don’t owe you anything.”

She lazily brushed her fingertips up his length, relishing the way he tensed up, his muscles becoming more prominent under his tan skin as he did so.

“When was the last time?”

“What?”

Maia slowly bent down, gathering her hair to one side, letting it cascade over her shoulder. “The last time you got sucked off.”

He let out a huff of air, sounding almost amused. “I don’t think I’m able to answer that question.”

She smirked to herself as he let out a long, unbroken moan as she licked him from base to tip. “Congratulations on your first one, then.”

“Thanks?” He was controlling himself; Maia could tell from the way he balled his hands into fists, the hard tension of his thighs under her hand.

“You’re welcome. Happy to help,” she said, and let some saliva build up on her tongue before lowering her mouth to the head of his cock, letting it pool there before closing her mouth around it.

She felt rather than saw how he refrained from bucking up, his hips jerking minutely upwards before he reined himself in, holding himself rigid even while she slowly sunk down, and pulled back, letting her tongue drag on the underside of his cock as she did so.

“I like the way you taste,” she said, letting her bottom lip brush over the head, looking up at him.

“You can’t just say things like that and expect me to—“ He struggled to finish his sentence, while she resumed her kitten licks on him. “Ohhhh my god.”

“Shh,” she chided, and gathered her hair in one hand, grasped him in her other, and carefully covered her teeth with her lips as she earnestly filled her entire mouth with his length, careful to slow down when the head nudged against the back of her throat.

His hands grasped the sheets, bunching up the white fabric, and when Maia stilled she could feel how he was trembling, thighs still tense under her.

_Perfect._

She slowly bobbed up, then down, finding a rhythm that worked for her, something that was steady enough, yet slow enough to drive Nathan a little crazy, which was the end goal, really.

She locked eyes with Nathan, raking over his appearance: glazed eyes struggling to hold her gaze, chest rising and falling with each hitched breath he took in hastily. 

“Oh f…fuck,” he mumbled, throwing his head back; Maia hummed lightly, and hollowed out her cheeks, applying a steadily increasing suction, drinking in his low moans slowly getting louder each minute.

“Maia,” he said, voice strained as he pushed up on one elbow, tentatively brushing the side of her head, “Mmph— close.”

She catted into his touch, letting her hair fall free and lightly pulling his hand to grasp her hair. She hummed again, and he finally got the memo, lightly gripping her hair as she sped up, sucking a touch harder as she pulled back, and she was rewarded with a particularly loud gasp from Nathan.

“Oh— _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ —“ His hold on her was still gentle, still firm, but he was trembling under her, abdomen taut with tension, and he attempted to warn her one last time by slipping his hand down to cup her chin and pull her off, but Maia slid down her free hand to squeeze his thigh, and pulled back just a bit when she felt his cock pulse under her tongue, and half a second after she tasted the slight bitterness of his cum flood her mouth. She took in a careful breath and swallowed around him, his surprised groan music to her ears as she continued swallowing, focusing on the sensation of his skin under her hands instead of the mildly unpleasant taste. 

She finally pulled off when he touched her face again, and Nathan, panting hard, surged up to press a bruising kiss to her mouth. She parted her lips, and they lost a few minutes just kissing, feeling each other’s mouths on their own, and when they parted, Nathan pushed her back against the mattress, pressing small kisses on her collarbone and brushed his lips over the swell of her chest, squeezing her waist in reply to her giggles from being ticklish. 

“That was amazing,” he said, gazing down at her, and she shrugged nonchalantly, grinning up at him. “You feeling okay now?”

“I should be asking you that too, shouldn’t I?” she shot back, just to see that faint blush develop on his cheeks. “But yeah, that was great.”

Nathan reached to grab something from his nightstand— a water bottle. He twisted off the cap and offered it to her. She took it gratefully, taking small sips before returning it to him. He took long gulps from it, and set it back on the stand, capped.

“Glad I could help.”

“Same here,” she replied, and he looked away, face clearly pinking.

“You didn’t have to,” he said quietly.

“Stop saying that before I kick you off this bed and you’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

“You’re… staying?”

Maia gave him a look. “My clothes are all over the place but frankly, the real reason is that I’m too tired to actually go back to my room. So I’m staying here.”

Nathan huffed out a laugh, and stood up, trekking over to his suitcase (Maia refrained from looking at his ass as he did so— she really did) and pulling out two pairs of flannels. He tossed one to her, along with a dark t-shirt, which she caught easily and proceeded to slip into as he dressed.

“Good?” He asked, and Maia nodded, moving to the other side of the bed as he sat down and slid under the covers with her. “I hope you… are feeling better.”

“Way better,” she said, fluffing up a pillow for her neck. “Guess coming here really did help.

“That was pretty good endurance for your first time, by the way,” she teased, burrowing into his side. as she found a comfortable position.

“Believe me, I’m definitely gonna last longer next time,” he huffed, mock exasperation in his frown.

“Are you saying that there is going to be a second time?”

“Only if you want there to be one.”

“I do."

“Good.”

“Good,” she echoed, grinning at him, and he closed the gap between them. Maia closed her eyes, relishing in the kiss, fingers intertwining under the cool sheets, and when they broke apart, she curled up against his chest, feeling it rise and fall gently against her head. Sleep came a little later after she got over the self-consciousness of laying next to someone else, but after hearing Nathan’s heavy, slower breathing, she was able to relax her shoulders, press a little closer, and clear her mind. 

She could get used to this, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i were addicted to any substances, it'd probably be kudos and comments tbqh
> 
> find me on tumblr [@nathcnchen](https://nathcnchen.tumblr.com/) to yell abt figure skaters and whatnot
> 
> p.s. i'm a slut for healthy communication and talking during sex!!!

**Author's Note:**

> tbc; lmk what you think!
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
